


That’s Why He’s the Leader

by RosyPalms



Series: Naughty Team JNPR [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Doggy Style, Facials, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Missionary Position, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The boys enjoy each other while their significant others watch.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Naughty Team JNPR [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498865
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to... well, not popular demand, but demand none the less, here is some Ren getting topped by Jaune. Gay sex isn't my forte, as you might have guessed, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

It started with a kiss; shy, experimental. Ren was flustered by how pleasant it was. He wanted to pull away to calm himself, but hands grabbed his waist and held him close.

He drew shuddering breaths through the intensifying kiss. A tongue was prodding his lips. It was gentle at first, unobtrusive, but when Ren didn’t yield it became more forceful. Soon, his mouth got invaded by it, and all he could do was suck on it.

When the kiss finally broke, Ren looked up at Jaune. The blonde seemed mostly unaffected; maybe a little flushed, but his breath was calm. Ren was anything but.

They were kneeling on a bed together, naked, and while Jaune seemed relaxed, Ren felt tense. His skin prickled with excitement, especially where Jaune still held onto him, keeping him in place. 

His eyes wandered downwards, across Jaune’s broad chest, and Ren wondered why Jaune seemed so tall all of a sudden. He had never payed much attention to their relative height, but after one kiss, he seemed to tower over him.

What wasn’t towering, yet, was his cock. Jaune was thoroughly calm, and his dick wasn’t showing much reaction to their kiss, whereas Ren’s was standing, pointing at the ceiling. He gulped and looked back at Jaune. Why was he so unaffected by this? Before the kiss, both of them had been on equal footing, but now Ren felt… small, like he could not possibly escape from Jaune’s grasp if he tried.

Meanwhile, Jaune reached for a bottle of lube. They had known they would need it, but not which of them in particular. By now, Ren was fairly certain it would be him. Wrapping his free arm around Ren, Jaune grasped his ponytail and pulled. Ren was about to cry out, more so in surprise than pain, but Jaune shut him up with another kiss.

Their bodies were pressed against each other; Ren’s cock got squeezed between them, and he couldn’t help but thrust against Jaune. In the meantime, Jaune popped the bottle of lube open, and Ren felt something warm trickle onto his lower back. From there, it slowly ran in between his butt cheeks.

Once he had poured enough, Jaune discarded the bottle, and the now free hand reached around. Ren tensed in his arms when he felt it on his butt, and he began to tremble when fingers slid into the cleft. He clenched his muscles when a finger poked his hole, but Jaune was insistent. He spread the lube around, coated his fingers in it, and kept prodding.

“Relax, Ren,” Jaune murmured into his ear. He gave Ren no opportunity to respond, sealing his lips again with his own. Ren tried; he knew it would help, but getting touched like this by Jaune was new and strange. However, Jaune was patient and eventually, Ren moaned into his mouth when the first finger entered.

Ren wasn’t new to anal play, exactly, but Jaune’s finger was thicker and longer than what he was used to. It slid inside slowly, touching him deeply, and curled ever so slightly. When Jaune touched the right spot, Ren twitched, tensing up again as if to crush his finger.

Jaune kept going regardless, making him comfortable with one finger before adding another. Meanwhile, Ren felt something move about his thighs. Ren’s cock was still firmly squeezed between them, but Jaune’s had been mostly flaccid so far.

Now, it began to rise. Distantly, Ren wondered if feeling his tight ass excited Jaune. In any case, he found himself strangely affected by Jaune’s growing erection. Feeling it on his thighs, supple and hot, and knowing that it was growing thicker and longer by the second turned him off. He whimpered when he felt it rising between his legs, touching his balls and even lifting them a bit once it had grown to its full, formidable size.

Jaune fingered his butt a moment longer, but then he disengaged. Their kiss broke, his fingers left Ren feeling weirdly empty once they were gone, and Jaune brought some distance between them, freeing Ren’s cock from its vice.

Both of them looked down. Jaune’s abdomen was shiny with Ren’s pre-cum, and between them, side by side, were their dicks. Ren’s was twitching and dribbling while Jaune’s was calm, almost ponderous.

_He’s so big_ , Ren thought, looking at it. Ren wasn’t small, but Jaune clearly outmatched him in both length and girth. Ren had seen it often enough, but for the first time he… liked it.

As if to drive the point home, Jaune brought his hips closer again. Then, he gathered both of their penises in one hand, pressing them belly-to-belly. His other hand reached around again, not only driving a finger into Ren’s bum, but pulling him closer again.

There was no kiss this time. Jaune’s deep blue eyes rested on Ren, and all Ren could do was move his hips. He was grinding his cock against Jaune’s and enjoyed it. His pre made it slippery enough to prevent discomfort, and the contrast between Jaune’s firm erection and his comparatively soft fingers pressing against Ren’s cock felt good. Not to mention, the fingers digging into his backdoor, probing for sensitive spots.

It was almost vexing how calm Jaune remained. He watched Ren slowly unravel at his touch, shaking his hips and biting his lips, all while panting and moaning softly.

From one moment to the next, Jaune pulled out his fingers and let go of their dicks. With a shove he put Ren on his back, and almost involuntarily, Ren’s legs spread. Before he had time to process that, he saw Jaune pulling the bottle of lube up again, this time pouring a generous helping over his cock. He tossed it aside even as he spread the lube over the whole thing.

“You’re ready,” Jaune said when his dick glistened with lube from top to bottom, “and now, so am I.” Jaune came closer, and as if directed by a stranger, Ren pulled up his legs, putting himself on display. Jaune guided his cock to Ren’s butt, and a shudder went through him when they touched.

Jaune leaned in, with a hand on Ren’s thigh for balanced, and then pushed. Penetration was not immediate. Taking Jaune’s fingers was one thing, but his dick might as well have counted as three or four. He was nervous, and with growing tension, Ren’s breathing came in shudders.

“Relax, Ren,” Jaune said. The hand on his thigh wandered up, across Ren’s belly, and stopped on his chest. It felt warm, and warmth seemed to seep into his chest and spread through his bones the longer Jaune kept it there. “Let me in.”

Ren wet his lips, nodded, and closed his eyes. With deep breaths, he tried to calm his mind, bring peace to his body, and relax. His success showed when Jaune finally began to pry him open. The tension that had gone from Ren’s butt seemed to reappear in his shoulders. As Jaune slowly pushed in, Ren whimpered and arched his back.

Jaune was thick. Ren had never had anything this big before, and it took his breath away. Then there was the length. Ren had thought his fingers long, but his cock reached as deep, and then kept going for a while. Ren yelped when it bumped the right spot and Jaune paused.

He pulled back a little, pushed again, and again Ren yelped. A third time, and Ren managed to keep his voice in, but the way his body twitched could not be disguised as easily. Jaune smirked and took hold of Ren’s thighs for leverage. Then, the pumping began.

Ren threw his head back and groaned. Jaune was hitting something inside him, and it drove him crazy. Every time Jaune bumped or rubbed against that spot, Ren felt his hips melting just a little bit more.

He was writhing on his back, tossing his head and moaning loudly while Jaune remained calm. His strong hips worked like a well-oiled machine, driving his thick, warm member ceaselessly into Ren’s butt. It only got more intense when Jaune leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Ren’s head. Ren had to pull his legs up further so Jaune could continue. He wanted Jaune to continue.

With his legs in the air, and Jaune’s broad frame looming over him, Ren felt completely at his mercy. All he could do was take it; take the thrusts, Jaune’s weight on him, the ever-increasing heat, bubbling closer and closer to the surface, all while Jaune fucked him harder and harder.

Finally, Ren couldn’t hold it anymore. With a cry, his ass tightened, every muscle tensed, and he fired ropes of hot seed all over himself. Jaune kept thrusting through his climax, and every deep dive he took forced another burst from Ren.

By the end of it, Ren was a twitching mess. His mouth agape, gasping for air, he was left feeling spent. He lifted his head and saw the mess he had made. He had never released so much in one go; he was covered in it! He let his head fall back into the pillow and looked up at Jaune. He had stopped moving and was, in fact, pulling out.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked, looking quite satisfied with himself. Ren’s cheeks suddenly burned, but he nodded. “Good, however,” Jaune said, “I’m afraid I’m not done with you yet.” Ren perked up at this, and yes, he had not felt Jaune cum inside him. His cock was still standing, though it looked fairly worked up. It twitched occasionally, and the veins on it were prominent.

Ren felt a pang of satisfaction at that realization, but it quickly dispersed when Jaune took him and flipped him over like a doll. His hands held onto Ren’s hips and lifted them even as he inched closer. Ren wasn’t sure he wanted this, wasn’t sure if he could handle any more, but he also felt bad because Jaune didn’t get to finish.

Jaune took the lack of protests as assent, apparently, since he pushed his dick right back into Ren’s ass. It went in much easier now, and Ren couldn’t deny the thrill he felt when Jaune bottomed out. He took a tentative stab at Ren, making their hips slap together. Ren mewled, but did not complain. Even though his dick was spent, his butt seemed ready for more, not to mention that feeling Jaune bump against him was weirdly exciting.

Jaune quickly found his groove, drilling Ren’s butt harder than before. He still hit Ren’s sweet spot, but he wasn’t aiming for it anymore; he was looking to sate his own needs, now. Ren didn’t care. Feeling Jaune grind against him deep inside was almost as good as the targeted attack, and he felt strangely aroused every time Jaune’s balls smacked against him. It was so exciting, in fact, that Ren’s dick hardened again soon after, slapping against his stomach in rhythm with Jaune’s thrusts.

Jaune was finally losing his cool. His thrusts grew wilder, and he stopped holding his voice in. As for Ren, he started thrusting back, matching Jaune’s rhythm. He liked making him moan, and found that tightening his ass unexpectedly produced the cutest noises from his leader.

Ren couldn’t say why, but suddenly, Jaune reached forward. He grabbed one of Ren’s arms and twisted it on his back without hurting him. His other hand grabbed Ren by the shoulder and pushed, pressing him into the sheets. He kept pounding away ceaselessly, but Ren was trapped in this vice grip.

He didn’t mind. In fact, getting pinned like this made it easy to relax. There was no fighting this, so why try? He just enjoyed the ever-harder thrusts, moaning his pleasure freely into a pillow.

Jaune started swelling up; Ren could feel it distinctly. He was going to cum soon and not a minute too early. Ren felt his own will fall to pieces as Jaune kept plunging his cock into him, and with a loud groan, Ren came again, firing shot after shot of cum onto the sheets.

“Ngh, fuck!” Jaune exclaimed. Ren braced himself for a hot flood of cum blasting into his ass, but Jaune had other plans. He pulled out and stood up on the bed, but not without pulling Ren along. He followed obediently and found himself face to face with Jaune’s big dick. He was stroking it slowly, deliberately. He was waiting for something.

One of Jaune’s hands grabbed him by the ponytail and tugged, making him look up at the blonde. Jaune looked expectant, and desperate. Unsure of what to do, Ren opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

He heard Jaune groan, closely followed by heat splashing against his face. Ren lapped at the hot cum automatically, and the taste gave him goosebumps. The fruits of his labor tasted salty, and the flavor lingered long after he had swallowed.

When Jaune finally stopped groaning and was merely panting, Ren opened his eyes, or tried to. He had to wipe a strand of cum from one, but when he met Jaune’s eyes, there was a deep sense of satisfaction, and he thought Jaune felt it, too. He looked at Jaune’s cock, saw some more cum dangling from his tip, and without thinking leaned forward to suck it up.

Ren still felt dazed when someone sat down next to him.

“That. Was. So. Hot!” Nora said. She wiped some leftover cum from his face with a tissue before giving him a long kiss. “You made such a cute bottom, Ren.” He smiled, but he still felt sluggish. He looked to Jaune and saw Pyrrha with him. They were sharing a kiss of their own.

“You looked so… powerful, Jaune,” the redhead purred, caressing Jaune’s stomach. It was strange to see, after getting fucked by him so hard, but Jaune seemed bashful.

“Did you enjoy it, Ren?” Nora asked, bringing his attention back to her. Ren embraced her, and she happily surrendered herself to his arms; as if he hadn’t just gotten fucked like a bitch a minute ago.

“Yeah, I did,” he told her. Nora smirked.

“I thought you might.” She had been the first to play with Ren’s butt and had enabled some… particularly spunky finishes with her fingers in the past. “Maybe next time you’ll let me make love to your tight little butt?” Somehow, this idea that not an hour ago Ren might have categorically denied, excited him now. Doing it with Jaune had been great, and doing it with Nora… that might just blow his mind completely.

“I think I might,” he said. Nora’s face lit up at that and she tightened her hug, pressing her breasts against him. Her big, soft breasts. The feeling almost got a rise out of Ren, but he had ejaculated six climaxes worth in just two. He was exhausted.


	2. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hesitant about adding this, but it kept going around in my head, so here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Warm water was a blessing. Ren lifted his face towards the plesant rain, worked his neck and shoulders, and felt warmth wash over him. He reached for the bodywash and began cleaning himself. Foam soon bubbled up on his skin, washing away the sticky remnants of his climax and leaving his belly supple once more.

After the girls were done praising their boys for their performance, they sent them off to the showers. Ren was the first to use it, since he had gotten a lot messier.

As he lathered himself up, the scent of oranges tickled his nose. He had taken Nora’s bodywash by accident, but that didn’t matter. The scent was pleasant and matched his mood. He felt… fresh. His hands slid across his soapy front, then made a turn towards his back. Ren twitched when he touched his butt.

He still felt tender after the experience, but that was okay. It didn’t hurt, surprisingly enough. There was a strange sense of liberation to knowing that he could derive such enjoyment from his butt. With Nora, he was usually the dominant one. Surrendering himself to someone else had been a welcome change of pace.

It changed his perspective, too, particularly about Jaune. Now that he had… had him, he found himself much more interested in the blonde’s physique than ever before.

Ren tensed when he felt someone behind him. Strong arms embraced him, something hot and by now familiar rubbed up against him, and his blonde visitor rested his chin on Ren’s shoulder. Ren relaxed, though he held his breath. Jaune was hard again, and rubbing himself against Ren’s soapy skin.

“What’s the matter, Jaune?” Ren asked softly. Despite himself, Ren’s cock twitched to life, slowly but surely. Jaune stopped grinding against him for a moment and turned his mouth to Ren’s ear. His voice was a low hum that gave Ren goosebumps.

“I was watching you shower, and…” Jaune pressed his hips against Ren’s. “I don’t think I’ve had enough of you yet.” The warm shower Ren felt at hearing that had nothing to do with the literal shower they were standing in. His cheeks warmed up, and he found himself smiling. “Can we…?”

Ren was tired, or he had thought he was. He was excited. Sharing this new experience with Jaune was exciting, and despite his supposed exhaustion, Ren was hard again. He put his hands against the wall and pushed his butt out a little. Then, he looked over his shoulder at Jaune and smiled invitingly.

Jaune’s shy smile grew into a full grin and he took the invitation. Relaxing felt almost natural now, Jaune’s cock inside him already pleasantly familiar. Jaune pushed until he was firmly squeezed against Ren’s tight butt. His arms wrapped around Ren, and just as he began to thrust, Jaune’s hands started roaming.

Ren tried to keep his voice low, lest the girls noticed their little one-on-one round, but Jaune still got to hear his pleasure. Labored breaths and soft hisses accompanied the thick penis pumping into him as if he had never done anything else. Jaune’s balls smacked against Ren’s each time, sending a tantalizing jolt up his back.

“Feeling good, Ren?” Jaune murmured, bent over Ren. In lieu of an answer, he just kissed Jaune’s cheek. The blonde smiled in return. “Me too. You feel great.” Despite the gentle words and soft caresses, Jaune’s hips pumped with the same intensity as before. The slapping of their hips reverberated from the tiled walls, seemingly amplifying each impact. 

Jaune’s hands rubbed across Ren’s flat chest. He chuckled warmly.

“Force of habit. No boobs to squeeze here,” he said. “but maybe I can do something else for you.” With that said, Jaune’s hands went low, lower than Ren’s toned stomach, and found his throbbing erection. His touch made Ren gasp, and when Jaune began to stroke…

“Ah! Ah! Oooooh!” Pyrrha and Nora, still naked, had their ears pressed to the bathroom door.

“Are they…?” Pyrrha asked.

“Sure sounds like it!” Nora replied. She recognized her Ren’s cute moans. He had made the same kinds of noises when she first teased his butt, though not as loud. A grin appeared on Pyrrha’s face.

“Those naughty horndogs! Should we teach them a lesson for going at it behind our backs?” Nora pondered this for a second.

“We could, or…” she said and pulled away from the door. She smirked at Pyrrha. “…we could use it as an excuse.” Before Pyrrha could respond, Nora inched closer, wrapping her arms about the taller girl’s waist. Their breasts touched, and Pyrrha looked surprised.

“Nora…” Pyrrha mouthed before the little redhead got unto her tiptoes and gave her a tender kiss. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about this,” Nora said, smirking.

“It’s been a while since we tried it,” Pyrrha said. She embraced Nora and shily kissed her forehead. Nora enjoyed that.

“Yeah,” she said, pulling Pyrrha to the closest bed. She dropped onto it and stretched her arms towards Pyrrha, inviting her to get on top. “And we never got to go as far as our boys did today.” Pyrrha spent a long moment looking at Nora. When she was done, she bit her lip and joined her.

“That sounds like something we should change,” she said, exploring Nora’s body with her hands; something she hadn’t done in a while; something she enjoyed immensely. Nora giggled.

“Once the boys get out of the shower, we’ll be all hot and ready for them,” Nora mused. Pyrrha took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked. Nora gasped, and when it popped out of Pyrrha mouth she gave another delighted giggle. Pyrrha looked at her with a wolfish grin.

“By the time they get out of there, the boys will be lucky if I’m done with you. I’ve wanted to try this for so long…” the invincible girl mumbled as she inched lower and lower. Soon, Nora squeaked and arched her back, feeling warm lips she had fantasized about finally kissing her down there. She reached down and caressed Pyrrha’s silky hair.

“I’m so happy we’re all in a team together,” she sighed. Pyrrha said nothing. She just started sucking Nora’s clit.


End file.
